New Beginnings
by twilightluvr90
Summary: Forks,Washington is the new home to Bella,Jasper,Edward,Rosalie,Alice,and Emmety.What happens to these teens when their parents are being murdered?Why are their eyes changing colors?And does this have anything to do with their parents jobs at Cullen Inc.?


**New Beginnings**

Summary: Fork, Washington, is the new home to Bella, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmet. What happens to these teens when their parents are being murdered? Why are their eyes changing colors? And does this have anything to do with their parent's jobs at Cullen Inc.?

**Chapter1**

**First Sight-Bella**

"Bella?" my mom's voice quickly snapped me out of my own little world.

"Yeah mom?" I replied. Ever since the fire it has been like this. Me wondering of in my mind, leaving reality for my own daydreams. _Pictures of my Dad trying to persuade me to watch sports with him in the living room on his big new flat screen or family dinner on the big round table in the dining room with my mom, my dad, and me._ But those fantasies are long gone since he died when I was 11.

"Did you not hear me when I said we were here?" she said while opening the car door for me to get out. While I was stepping out I looked at the tiny little white house before my eyes. Looking around I noticed that our neighbors were probably were a good mile away. That was a good thing, now they would not hear me and my mom's constant bickering with each other.

"Sorry, I guess I spaced out again," I replied honestly, not in the mood for an argument. For the past years after Charlie died my mom and I have been having constant fighting over every little thing that is wrong in our lives. I think she just blames me for my father's death but that's another story to tell.

"Come help me get this stuff out of the car and into the house, "she said angrily.

"Whatever…"_Because I thought we were ganna go dump it in the forest and wait for someone to find it!_ I thought sarcastically. In my mom's car were seven bags, 2 mine and 5 hers. Since I was 17, she expected me to be able to pay for all of my belongings except for food. My mom had a pretty decent job as a lawyer. She actually just got promoted here to Forks because she was such a good lawyer. She works for **Cullen Inc.**, which the main office is here in Forks but she will be working in Seattle.

Ever since I was 10 I have been having problems with my temper and have become completely stubborn. My mom and I didn't get along a lot but that didn't mean that I had to make it worse than it already was for her already. So at school I was the "Crazy-Tempered-Stubborn-Widowed mom girl" (and that was a direct quote from one of my "friends"). I let all of my anger take control of me whenever someone hit to close to home base in an insult. Just in middle school grades I had been kicked out of 4 different schools and suspended frequently for fights on campus.

But as I was getting older I learned to not spontaneously combust during school but Forks High School would still be my third school for my senior year.

My mom's original intentions were that we were to move to Seattle but I demanded to live in a smaller city with a smaller school to prevent myself from getting into too much trouble with the kids there.

Anyways back to the present; my mom and I have finished unpacking and now it is dinner time. My favorite time of the day because I get to cook. Over the years I have been experiencing different recipes because of Renee's inability to cook an eatable meal.

"Hey mom what do you want for dinner?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Ohhhh, can you make that lasagna that you made a couple days ago when you were trying to suck up to one of your teachers?" I merely smirked and nodded in return. Sometimes Renee's childlike behavior was surprising when she slipped out of Destroy-Bella's-Life mode.

On returning to the kitchen I saw bright yellow cupboards and a pretty much all white kitchen. Across from the sink there was a mirror on the wall. As I looked at myself I sighed at my plainness. I had dull brown eyes and brown hair that goes down to my mid-back. At least here my paleness wouldn't be too much of a problem. Back in Arizona I was a misfit. All the other girls had beach blonde hair and tan bodies. They were either a cheerleader, super smart, or athletic. I was none of these things.

I had no friends back home in Arizona. After a while people stayed clear of me. It was like Moses was separating the Red Sea, the way they would just open a path for me. People were just too scared to try to be my friend because there were afraid I would flip out at them.

I put the lasagna in the oven wondering how I missed my mom going to the grocery store while I was in the car. My mom has a 2009 Toyota Avalon. I guess it's pretty nice but it looks like a grandpa car.

After I laid the table for two I heard my mom putting a CD in her new stereo system. Seconds after that _Claire De Lune _came on and my mom came rushing in the kitchen just as the beeper went off.

"Looks good honey," she said after she set it on the table.

"Umm…mom… can we discuss the driving matter?" I asked hesitantly.

"Actually I actually bought a car for you," she said matter-o-factly," I bought it from Billy Black down from La Push". I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You actually bought a car for me? No strings attached? And since when did you buy things for me?" I bombed her with questions.

"Oh silly Bella old Billy here is in a wheel chair and can't drive it anymore. And even though he has a son but he isn't even old enough to drive it yet."

"What kind of car is it?" I asked.

"It is a Chevrolet Pickup Truck."

"What year is it?" I asked smugly as she crinkled her nose obviously saying that that was the one question she didn't want me to ask.

"It doesn't matter what year it is, just as long as it runs," she said, proud of herself for coming up with something.

"Yeah but if it breaks down I won't be able to fix it and it is too expensive to hire a mechanic," I said annoyed that she expected me to have as much money as her.

"Actually there is this other family that just moved here too," she said," It is the McCarty family and their son has interest in being a mechanic…"

"Are you seriously trying to set me up with a guy? And what do you accept when we don't like each other? For me to just go crawling up to him begging for this McCarty guy to fix my car for _free_?" I interrupted her.

"We both know that that is not what I was…"

"I am done with my dinner can I be excused?" I interrupted quietly sliding out of my chair with my plate in hand. As I washed my plate of in the sink I heard my mother asking herself where she went wrong with me. And with that I shot up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door closed, locked it, and flung myself on my bed and let silent tears roll down my face.

The next morning I woke up to a deep rumbling coming from outside my window. When I finally went to go look, I saw a deep red looking truck just sitting indolently in my drive way. Running down the stairs I stopped mid pace as I heard voices just on the other side of the wall.

"Don't worry Mrs. Swan this truck is in good condition and if you ever need someone to fix it up, my son here Jacob would be available to fix it. Wouldn't you Jake." said a deep older voice I didn't recognize.

"Yeah, yeah sure I will be able to" said a boy like voice. When I walked down the last couple of steps my mom looked at me with that look that said "_try and make me look good in front of company"._

"Hello?" instead it came out as a question.

"Good morning Bella, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob, and they owned your truck before I bought it off of them," my mom said with an added sweetness to her voice. I almost grimaced at it but caught myself at the last minute and gave them a small smile.

"Hello Mrs. Black, Jacob," I said while shaking their hands gently.

"Please call me Billy," Billy said.

"Billy." I said in response," How old are you Jacob?" I question after my greeting.

"Um I'm still 15," he said shyly.

"Well thank both of you for coming, but right now Bella has to get ready for her first day of school! Um Jake, do you go to Forks High School or do you go to the school on the reservation?" my mother inquired.

"Oh I go in La Push, sorry," he replied. _Well it would've been nice to know at least one person but nooo he just had to go in La Push! _I thought to myself.

"Well come on Jake we got to go," Billy said while Jake started to push Billy's wheelchair out of the house.

As soon as they left my mom turned to me, forgetting her fake smile and said," Hurry up you are going to be late to your first day of school!"

Fifteen minutes I was in my new, well new to me, car and driving down the road, wearing my favorite pair of deep wash jeans, a black slip on shirt, and my favorite pair of sneakers.

Spotting Forks High School wasn't that hard. All you had to do was get on the high way and just keep on driving until you see some square like buildings.

I was still pretty early so I decided to head to the Main Office. In the, what I think was the teachers parking lot, were five different cars with the exception to one motorcycle. A silver Volvo, a canary yellow Porsche, a red BMW, a big red Jeep, a white Volkswagen, and a Ducati motorcycle.

I'm guessing the Volkswagen belongs to one of the teachers because I doubt a teacher's pay could buy anyone of those other cars.

When I walked into the office there were five other kids in there and one very stressed out assistant. I laughed to myself at how flustered she looked to be when there are now six teenagers asking her for papers.

"Okay everyone please be quiet I need to concentrate!" she demanded loudly. Once everyone quieted she continued on." Alright you there with the long blonde hair, what is your name?" she asked quickly.

Taking one glance at her probably took a blow at my self-esteem. She had striking wavy blonde hair but grey blue eyes that dulled her appearance slightly. She was wearing a short jean mini skirt that ran up past mid-thigh and a long sleeved Abercrombie and Fitch shirt that was green and white. The shirt gave the allusion that she was skinnier that normal and had cleavage that even I wouldn't mind borrowing. Her heals probably gave her an inch or two in her tall height. The skirt made her long legs look even more noticeable than they already were. I'd bet a good amount of money saying that the BMW was hers.

"Rosalie Hale," she replied in a tender voice.

"Okay," then handing her pieces of paper and she walked out of the office walking straight to the BMW," the other blonde one what is your name?"She asked just as quickly as the last time.

The blond boy also had dullish grey blue eyes. If I hadn't of known better I would have thought they were twins. But this boy had skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and DC skater shoes on. The leather jacket obviously means he has the motorcycle. The boy kept his face towards the ground as if he were scared to look us in the face. Anyone could see that this man was charming with the way his posture was: his back straight and shoulders back (but the head down thing really didn't affect anything).

"Jasper Whitlock," he said. You could slightly hear a southern drawl within it but it's was barely there.

"Here you go," she said handing him some papers and he walked out and jumped on the motorcycle and pretty much flew out of the parking lot," Okay now you with the black hair."

And sitting in the chair was a small pixie like girl. Her hair was spiked up in a random disarray and you couldn't see her eyes because of the black sunglasses that hung on her face. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a black vest on and black pants on with some black high heels. But the thing that surprised you was that she held a cane in one hand. So I'm assuming she's blind.

"Alice Brandon," she said in a childlike voice. As she was moving, with far too much grace for a blind person I might add, she was tapping her cane on the ground making sure there were no obstacles on the ground that she could fall over.

"Okay here are your papers and I will need you to stay in here and wait for your assigned buddy to come and pick you up to show you around school," the assistant said. Alice sighed and to go back to the seat she was sitting in."Okay now you with the wild hair."

He would have to be so far the most attractive. He had an almost auburn color hair that looked like a tornado came and hit it. He wore a green polo and regular jeans. He also had a shark tooth necklace on so I would guess he has been to the beaches in La Push. His eyes were a light brown color that did nothing for him but the angles of his face were just so perfect that it didn't matter.

"Edward Mason," he replied in a silky smooth voice. As he walked by he gave the assistant the most dazzling crooked smile I have ever seen and the poor lady was just staring at him with big ogling eyes. _Well that is what you get for trying to dazzle an old lady!_ I thought.

"Umm…He-here you g-go," she stuttered and on his way back he caught my eye and I raised an eyebrow and he just smirked at me. As he walked out he went straight for the silver Volvo."Okay … the big guy, what is your name?"

He had to be one of the biggest men I had ever seen. It was slightly terrifying. He had brown curly hair and a light amberish color eyes. He probably was about 6'4" or something around that. His biceps were probably bigger than my thigh! But looking at his face he had the cutest dimples as he smiled shyly at the lady.

"Emmett McCarty," he said. _Wait!_ So he is the mechanic my mom was talking about? Well I would believe that. He does look pretty strong.

"Okay here is your schedule," she handed him his papers and he walked and jumped into the big red Jeep."Well since you are the last one, I guess it is safe to assume that you are Isabella Swan.

Correct?" and I nodded back to her. She turned to the Alice girl saying, "I guess your partner is not coming. I'm sorry Bella but could I ask you to take Alice and you girls can drive on to the school and try and figure out the directions yourselves?"

"Um… Yeah sure if that is alright with you Alice," I said shyly. Part of me was silently hoping she would say no, but another part wanted her to say yes so I could have at least one person I knew before things turned south.

"Of course! Come on Bella we can take my car and then we will come back later for yours during lunch. Oh and Ms. Cope are Bella and I in all the same classes?" she asked sweetly.

"Give me your schedules and I will just change them up a bit," she responded while grabbing our schedules.

Five minutes I was in the driver's side of Alice's Porsche."Okay if you are blind then how come you have your own car?" I asked timidly.

"Well actually my dad drove me here in this then hopped on the bus to go to Seattle for his new job. He works for **Cullen Inc.**, he is a lawyer," she answered.

"Wow my mom actually works there too. Weird," I said

Before she got the chance to answer I hopped out of the car when we got to the student parking lot and went to the other side to help her out of the car.

It took us exactly fifteen minutes to get to first period and luckily Alice came up with the excuse of Ms. Cope getting too stressed out and took longer than necessary to give us our schedules.

By third period Alice already found Jessica who was suppose to be her original helper so we switched off. When the bell finally rang for lunch I was dreading where I was actually going to end up sitting.

Luckily this girl Angela who was in my last class offered to sit with me. After waiting in line for cafeteria food we sat down in a secluded area near the front doors where just two or three people would sit at a table.

When Angela looked around the cafeteria she groaned and I asked her what was wrong." Well you see since our school is so small, that people form groups and it looks like all the new kids just added one more person to each group. Rosalie Hale is hanging out with Lauren and Jessica the stuck up slutty cheerleaders who think they own the school and it looks like they just found their new leader. Jasper Whitlock is hanging out with like all those punk people who dress all in black and scary stuff like that. Edward Mason is hanging out with Tyler and all the other players who can't keep their hands to themselves. Alice Brandon is with all of the artsy people who don't care what other people think about them. Emmett McCarty surprisingly sitting by Charles Davidson, normally he doesn't talk to anybody he keeps to himself. And then there is you who is sitting with me and this is probably the longest speech I have ever given," and then she started gasping for air pretending to suffocate. We both broke out laughing then and people began to stare so we quieted down a little bit into silent giggles.


End file.
